Five Nights at Antoine
by Le Staff
Summary: Quand Antoine tombe sur l'annonce pour un job de nuit dans une pizzeria, il voit là la solution à son problème d'argent... Mais... Parviendra-t-il à tenir cinq nuit dans ce lieu ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toi cher lecteur/chère lectrice !

J'ai eu l'illumination et j'ai décidé d'écrire ça.

Quoi ? Si c'est tiré d'un rêve ? Euh... Si vous voyez un rapport entre _ça_ et une infirmière qui vous tire du lit, alors oui, ça a un rapport... Sinon, non.

Niveau rythme de publication... Je suis atteinte par le même symptôme qu'Antoitoine donc voilà... '-''

Bref.. Bonne lecture de ce prologue o/

* * *

Antoine était content. Vraiment !

Il venait de trouver la solution à son problème de taille. Non, pas sa taille... Il avait une taille raisonnable.. Pas comme son confrère au mètre soixante.

Non. Il avait un problème conséquent.

Comme il avait malheureusement le symptôme Antoine Daniel, symptôme consistant à être constamment en retard, il était tout simplement fauché.

Avec une dette de 45 euros en plus !

Et, en fouillant les petites annonces des journaux, il était tombé sur l'annonce suprême !

Un poste de nuit en plus !

Il lui suffirait de garder un œil sur un écran, à surveiller que personne ne viennent cambrioler.

Pour uns semaine. Ça lui convenait amplement !

En plus c'était dans une pizzeria ! Le rêve ! Il pourrait manger autant de pizzas que son estomac pourrait en contenir !

Et en plus, il commençait le lendemain !

5 jours. 5 jours et s'en serrait fini de sa dette.

Et puis, au moins, il n'aurait pas à supporter Samuel, et surtout Richard pendant six heures ! Six heures ! Six putain d'heures de liberté pure !

LIBERDAD !

C'était la joie putain !

La joie !

Il décida de fêter ça.

Puis il abandonna.

Il ferrait mieux de dormir. Il allait quand même être gardien de nuit !

Il sauta donc sur son lit pour passer une nuit calme et paisible, dont même Richard ne parvint pas à l'en tirer.

* * *

Les reviews c'est le bien vous savez !

En plus... Et ben je cherche un meilleur titre à la fic ! Alors proposer !

Et euh... Si vous savez le raccourci de l'inverse de ctrl+z... Et ben je vous en serais reconnaissante à jamais !

A plus !

Je vous mange !

Aru-nya


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Je parle pas trop j'ai trop mal au ventre..

Dsl du retard, problème personnel...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Antoine se réveilla, la première chose qu'il sentit fut que l'on lui envoyait du vent en pleine tête, et cela le faisait malheureusement trembler de froid.

C'était Samuel.

\- SAMUEL PUTAIN ARRÊTE !

\- Antoine ! Tu es vivant !

\- BEN OUI ALORS PUTAIN ARRETE DE M'ENVOYER DE L'AIR DANS LA GUEULE !

\- Tu faisais de l'acné du sommeil !

\- Apnée ! Apnée du sommeil pas acné...

\- Ah...

Puis il poussa le ventilateur pour pouvoir se lever, manquant de se couper un doigt à la vitesse de rotation des pâles de son charmant ventilateur chéri.

Il se leva donc et se prépara un bon thé (parce que le thé c 'est le bien u.u)

Regardant rapidement l'horloge il s'assit pour boire son thé.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit enfin compte qu'il n'avait pas regarder l'heure et regarda de nouveau l'horloge pour enfin savoir l'heure qu'il était.

Son thé était chaud. Bon. Parfait.

De quoi oublier cette sensation de froid dû à son cher ventilateur.

C'était l'été, certes, il faisait chaud dehors, mais la clim faisait un bon travail. Même trop.

Il aurait bien sûr pu baiser la puissance du climatiseur, économisant un peu en diminuant sa facture d'électricité, mais non. Et il avait une bonne raison :

La flemme.

Oui, c'était pour ça.

Mais bon, qui honnêtement ne l'a jamais eu ?

Il but donc son thé, lentement, profitant de ses arômes exquis.

Il eut soudainement une pensée pour cette nuit. Elle serait longue. Il espérait que du thé serait à sa disposition.

Finissant sa tasse, il la mit à laver et alla s'habiller. Passant par sa salle de bain, il renonça à se coiffer... A quoi bon ? Cela ne pouvait être que pire...

N'ayant pas ni vu, ni entendu Richard, il eut peur que ce dernier ne se soit perdu dans son épaisse chevelure qui aurait sans doute pu inspirer plus d'un écrivain surréaliste... (En vrai si vous trouvez ses cheveux bizarre, sachez que cela est normal car en réalité, c'est moi. Voilà c'est dit.. Je me sens plus légère ouf...)

Enfin bon... Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir le voir...

Il ne se portait que mieux de la disparition de sa peluche étrange, putain de perverse qui sautait sur tout se qui bougeait... Et même ce qui ne bougeait pas d'ailleurs... Antoine eut un long frisson à cette pensée et s'occupa l'esprit ailleurs.

Les heures passèrent, le malheureux retour de Richard également.

Il mangea légèrement et partit aux alentours de dix-neuve heure voir la pizzeria avant de devoir y retourner plus tardivement.

Enfin... C'était ce qu'il avait prévu..

Malencontreusement, il se perdit et arriva à la pizzeria à minuit moins dix... (Oui, il est pas doué... En fait c'est ses cheveux (donc moi) qui lui soufflait les mauvaises indications !)

Il signa rapidement le contrat, visita les lieux sans les regarder et se rendit dans la salle de surveillance.

Une fois arrivé, il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de pisser. Alors il alla aux toilettes. (Oui, ma logique est implacable)

Ceci fait, il retourna dans sa cabine et s'assit lourdement sur la chaise tournante. Qu'il loupa.

Il se ramassa donc comme une merde. Se relevant, il maudit cette chaise très moche d'abord et qui s'était volontairement déplacée pour le faire tomber d'après lui.

Il s'assit toutefois sur cette chaise qu'il aimait déjà. Il le sentait. Il la maintient fortement pour qu'elle ne lui refasse plus le coup de s'écarter et réussit à s'asseoir.

Ô joie, ô bonheur... Ô mais c'est qu'une chaise putain !

Elle n'était même pas confortable...

Il jeta un regard à sa montre. Minuit. Le téléphone sonna. Ne le trouvant pas, le répondeur se mit automatiquement en marche. (J'ai beau avoir regarder partout, je ne le vois jamais... J'ai donc arrêter de le chercher u.u)

Il écouta. Enfin... Il essaya.

La voix était horrible, on ne comprenait rien.

Surtout qu'Antoine était bien trop occupé à regarder son bureau en détails.

Il comprit néanmoins les grandes lignes.

En fait non. Même pas. Il n'avait rien comprit. Rien du tout.

Quelle idée aussi de laisser un message en anglais ! (Véridique : J'ai une amie très forte en anglais.. Et ben l'accent est tellement merdique qu'elle y a pas comprit grand chose..)

Puis il attendit en regardant de temps à autres les écrans.

Tiens ? Mais... UN VENTILATEUR ! Un pote à Samuel ! Il ne serrait donc pas seul jusqu'à six heure !

Il regarda les courbes magnifiques de cet appareil issu de la meilleure technologie du moment.

Vers trois heure,il se rendit compte que l'espèce de lapin violet avait disparu...

Mais wtf quoi ?!

Il fit le tour de chaque pièce avec la tablette et le retrouva dans les toilettes.

\- Ok mec. Fallait le dire si t'avais envie de pisser. Bonnie c'est ça ? Moi c'est Antoine.

Si il avait peur ? Un peu..

Surtout quand l'écran se brouilla. D'instinct, il ferma la porte.

Il attendit que l'écran redevienne net et regarda les autres pièces.

Nulle part.

Bonnie n'était nulle part !

Prenant son courage à deux couilles, il alluma la lumière et ouvrit la porte.

\- KYAAAA !

Ce connard lui avait fait peur !

Il profita de la lumière pour mieux l'observer.

En deux mots ?

Extrêmement laid.

Et Lapin hippopotame (Merci DioLorette x'D)

Il le regarda une dernière fois et ferma la porte avant d'éteindre.

Regard sur la tablette. La cotcot avait disparut...  
Elle était dans la cuisine au vu du son qu'il entendait. Bonnie avait filé de devant la porte. Enfin. Il la rouvrit.

Cinq heure.

Il avait bientôt fini.

Il était content. La joie avait pris possession de son corps.

L'heure qui suivit se passa plutôt bien.

Chica ne c'était pas déplacée jusqu'à lui et Antoine racontait tranquillement une histoire à Bonnie, porte ouverte et lumière allumée bien sûr.

Six heure sonna.

La suite de cette merveilleuse aventure de Richard le chien demain !

Et il rentra tranquillement chez lui tandis que l'animatronic violet racontait à ses compères le drôle de phénomène qu'était ce nouveau gardien.

* * *

Les reviews c'est le bien !  
Si vous avez un conseil ou quoi je suis ouverte d'esprit u.u

Je vous mange !

Aru-nya.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.  
Ça chôme pas ici ! On écrit pas h24 mais l'idée est là !

Ne voulant pas abandonner cette fanfic (ça fait plus d'un an que j'avais pas updad) je vais la finir pendant ces vacances ! (Oui c'est mon objectif u.u)  
Sur ce... Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre !  
A bientôt !

Elnia, de l'équipe du Staff.

* * *

Quand Antoine était rentré chez lui -en courant- la première chose qu'il fit après s'être changé fut de raconter sa soirée, matinée en vérité, à son public. Samuel seul vu que la présence de Richard ne se faisait pas sentir.  
Le ventilateur, ayant l'habitude de se faire baratiner par son cher propriétaire, il lui ventila tout l'air dont il était capable dans le visage.  
Des peluches robots qui bougent et veulent vous tuer.  
Mais qui croirait ça sérieux ?! Foutaises !  
Il en avait marre que le chevelu lui mente sans arrêt !  
Si encore il mentait bien… Mais non ! Il proclamait des choses invraisemblables ! Toutes droites sorties d'une imagination des plus fertiles. C'était certes une qualité, mais poussée trop loin cette qualité se transformait en un gros défaut !

Antoine de son côté, était désespéré.  
Personne ne pouvait le croire… Il le savait pourtant ! Pourquoi donc avait-il dû en parler à son crétin de ventilateur ?!  
Bien sûr qu'il ne le croirait pas ! C'était une histoire complètement folle après tout !  
Même lui avait encore du mal à ce qui lui était arrivé il y a de cela quelques heures à peines.  
Si on lui racontait cette histoire, il ne croirait pas un mot de ce conte.

Il sortit le ventilateur de sa chambre malgré ses protestations et se coucha, plongeant dans un songe cruel, souvenir de sa nuit passé à la pizzeria.

Il devrait y retourner. Et il le savait.

Le soir venu, il se prépara et retourna avec appréhension à la pizzeria, malgré le fait qu'il n'en avait aucune envie.

Une fois minuit arrivée, il lança un regard des plus noirs à sa chaise, qu'il haïssait tant, et s'asseyait dessus, prenant garde à ne pas tomber comme la veille.  
Une fois bien assis, il entendit de nouveau le téléphone sonner. Il appuya alors avec une force démoniaque sur le bouton « Mute » du téléphone, le cassant dans son geste rageux.  
Au moins il n'entendrait plus ce vieux téléphone sonner.

Encore une fois, il regarda le bureau et s'apaisa à la vision du ventilateur, videur de batterie à ses heures.  
Regardant sa tablette, il se rendit compte que le stupide lapin avait déjà filé.  
Il changea de caméra et le retrouva dans la salle à manger.

Putain… Il n'avait pas, mais alors vraiment pas envie d'être là à se prendre la tête. Il avait juste une envie atroce de dormir.

Quand Bonnie passa devant l'entrée du bureau, il lui raconta rapidement la fin de l'histoire attaqué la veille. Quand il partit à la fin de l'histoire, Antoine fit la check liste de la position de chacun Chica était à la cuisine et Bonnie aux toilettes, quant à Freddy, il n'avait pas bougé.  
Tout allait bien en bref.

Bonnie raconta la fin de l'histoire à ses compagnons qui décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'ils ne le tueraient pas cette nuit.  
Il fallait dire qu'un gardien de nuit racontant une histoire, ça, c'était une première qui méritait d'être récompensée.  
Ils envoyèrent alors à travers les conduits d'aérations, une poudre soporifique qui ne tarda pas à faire son effet sur leur merveilleux ami pour cinq nuits, qui s'endormit comme un bien heureux sur son siège, faisant lamentablement tomber sa tête sur le bureau, amortissant le choc à l'aide de son épaisse chevelure.

Quand Antoine rouvrit enfin les yeux, il était attaché, les animaux moches devant lui… Enfin, il n'y en avait qu'un seul, qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qu'il se serait bien passé de connaître.  
Je parle bien entendu de ce merveilleux Foxy.  
Le jeune homme se débattit, voulant échapper à cette affreuse vision qui s'offrait à lui. Le renard s'approchait lentement de lui et il ne put que crier lorsqu'une aiguille s'enfonça dans sa chaire, atteignant délicatement l'une de ses veines et transportant un liquide inconnu dans son sang.

C'était douloureux, extrêmement, Antoine avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Chaque fois que le poison montait un peu plus, passant par ses capillaires sanguins et ses veines, une sensation des plus désagréable montait en lui, peut-être brûlait-il vraiment de l'intérieur après tout.  
Lorsque le poison s'infiltra dans une veine cave et continua sa route jusqu'à son cœur, il crut qu'il était mort. Une telle douleur ne pouvait pas être supporté par un être vivant selon lui.  
Cependant, il se rendit compte qu'il se trompait lorsque le produit entra dans ses poumons de toutes ses forces, il cria, extériorisant ainsi faiblement la douleur qu'il ressentait.  
Le sang sortit ensuite de ses poumons, passant dans une veine pulmonaire, transperçant la valvule sigmoïdale, pénétrant ainsi dans l'oreillette droite. Il le sentit passer la valvule auriculo-ventriculaire, avant, enfin, de le libérer un peu en sortant de son cœur par l'artère aorte et de circuler dans l'intégralité de son corps.  
Entre deux cris, il pensa à reprendre une bouffée d'air fraîche, manquant cruellement de dioxygène, pourtant indispensable.

Il manquait d'air, il s'étouffait, il asphyxiait. Il allait mourir. Il le savait, il le sentait.  
Si seulement tout cela n'avait pu être qu'un affreux rêve…  
Il se réveillerait tranquillement dans son lit, se préparant à affronter de nouveau une nouvelle journée, tout en chauffant l'eau pour boire un merveilleux thé.  
Même les remarques salaces de sa peluche canidé ne le dérangerait pas.  
Au contraire, en ce moment même, entendre la voix de son « ami » lui manquait cruellement et il donnerait absolument n'importe quoi pour l'entendre encore une fois, mais déjà, la vie le quittait, il sentait encore son cœur battre, mais sans air, il se sentait partir.

Soudain, un bruit résonna dans la pièce Bonnie venait de rentrer.  
La stupeur fut carrément inexistante tant il souffrait.  
Il ferma les yeux et prit enfin une grande respiration, et ce fut le noir total.

Quand il daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux, la douleur avait disparu, une faim et une soif intense l'avait remplacée. Intrigué, il regarda l'heure. Cinq heures quarante-neuf. Il était resté inconscient si longtemps que ça ?

Il fit tourner la chaise afin de s'étirer et regarda la tablette. Tous les animatronics étaient à leur place. Ils ne l'avaient pas attaqué de la nuit. Mais pourquoi ?  
Il se leva, décidé à leur demander directement. Directement, il se rendit sur la scène, d'où les étranges animaux mécaniques le regardèrent intrigué. Il s'était enfin réveillé. Mais pourquoi était-il venu ?  
-Enfin réveillé ? Tu dors depuis trois jours…  
-Euh… Quoi ?! Mais… Je  
DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG  
Six heure. Déjà…  
Antoine n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les laisser, eux et ses questions, et de rentrer chez lui. Sans nul réponse.


	4. Final Chapter

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ENFIN FINI !  
Ewi ^^ Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic ~ Et j'avoue que je suis contente de l'avoir enfin fini.  
J'ai réussi mon objectif des vacances ;-; Je voulais juste finir cette fic et c'est fait !

Bon... Sur ce... Bonne lecture !  
Elnia.

* * *

Directement après avoir tourné la clef dans la serrure de son appartement et avoir poussé la porte, il se fit attaquer par un attaque câlin surprise de son chien et de son ventilateur.

-Où-es ce que t'étais ?  
\- Je euh… J'étais à la pizzeria.

Et il leur raconta la sombre aventure qu'il avait vécu dans son bureau de surveillant de nuit.  
Au début bien sûr, ses étranges amis ne le crurent pas. Mais après qu'Antoine leur ait montré la trace qu'avait laissé la seringue sur sa peau, leur conclusion était unanime.

-TU T'ES DROGUE ?!  
-Hein ? Mais non je te dis ! On me l'a fait de force !  
-Menteur !

Antoine soupira, sachant très bien qu'ils ne le croiraient jamais et alla se préparer à manger et mangea comme quatre, depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas mangé, il devait se rattraper !

Ceci fait, il fut pris d'une immense envie de se coucher, mais avant cela, il se rendit à la douche, histoire d'être bien propre dans son merveilleux lit.  
Il prit quand même la peine de secouer ses cheveux mouillés avec une serviette sèche pour ne pas tremper son oreiller et laissa la pauvre serviette bleue pâle traîner lamentablement sur une chaise tandis qu'il s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Tandis qu'il dormait, ses deux compagnons de vie discutaient.

-Tu en penses quoi de son histoire ?  
-Il ment ! Encore ! Il m'a déjà parlé de ses animaux peluches robots la dernière fois en plus !  
-On parle aussi je te rappelle.  
Samuel écarquilla les pâles en entendant les paroles de ce pervers. Il n'y avait même pas pensé, ayant oublié depuis longtemps qu'il n'était qu'un objet lui aussi. Il fallait dire qu'à part dans l'émission, jamais son propriétaire, son ami plutôt comme il l'appelait, n'avait un comportement différent envers lui à cause de sa condition d'objet. Antoine était quelqu'un de très ouvert d'esprit et on se sentait immédiatement « normal » quand on passait du temps avec lui.

-Ben… J'en sais trop rien sur le coup.  
-Je pense qu'on devrait l'empêcher d'y retourner cette nuit.  
-Ouais. Mais euh… Il le voulait vraiment cet argent.  
-Je vais y aller à sa place. Tu viens avec moi ?  
-Je préfère surveiller Antoine.  
-Comme tu veux.

Et c'est ainsi que la nuit venue, tandis que le propriétaire de l'appartement dormait toujours, un chien en peluche dont un œil manquait se rendit à la Freddy Fazbear's Pizza tandis que minuit approchait grandement.

La pizzeria étant vide à son arrivé, il put accéder au petit bureau de surveillance et grimpa sur la chaise en s'aidant de sa solide mâchoire. Une fois en haut, il remarqua qu'il était minuit et tandis que son œil parcourait le bureau, il remarqua un téléphone cassé. Il ne pourrait pas appeler chez lui en cas de problème… Dommage.

Le temps passa, Richard s'ennuyait à mourir, et entendant du bruit dans la cuisine, il grogna. N'était-il pas seul aux dernières nouvelles ?  
Il se posa cinq seconde sur le bureau et réfléchit… Pour se définir comme vivant, il fallait qu'il mange. Bon ça, c'était bon. Il fallait qu'il puisse se reproduire… Ah ben merde. Il n'était pas vivant. Donc, si il n'y avait que lui dans la pizzeria, ainsi que les animatronics, pouvait-il dire qu'il n'y avait pas un soupçon de vie en ce lieu ?

Le sortant de ses pensées, Bonnie passa sa tête dans le bureau, Richard le dévisagea quelques instants avant que le gros lapin violet ne prenne la parole :  
\- Il est où le gardien de nuit ?  
-C'est moi ce soir '-'  
-O.O Tu parles ?!  
-Toi aussi je te ferrais dire.  
-… Mais mais…. LES GARS URGENCE VENAIT TOUT DE SUITE. RÉUNION D'URGENCE.

C'est ainsi que moins d'une dizaine de minute plus tard, tous les animatronics étaient réunis dans le petit bureau, regardant fixement la petite peluche, toujours avachi sur la tablette, qui lui réchauffait le ventre.

Bonnie expliqua sommairement la situation à ses amis et compagnons de travail et ils se mirent légèrement à l'écart pour parler.

-Comment on fait ?  
-Ben on le bute.  
-Mais… C'est que… Il bouge donc il a un exosquelette… Et il a aussi un costume… Donc…

C'est à ce moment-là que Richard s'incrusta dans la conversation :

-Ça vous dirait pas de venir dans le bureau ? Je me sens seul. On pourrait parler de notre vie de non vivant.  
-Pourquoi on accepterait ?  
-Parce qu'il y a rien à faire d'autre.

Un grand silence. Ce fut la seule réponse à laquelle il eut droit.  
Déçu, il baissa la tête et retourna sur la tablette, se réchauffant de nouveau le pelage.

-Bon, ok. On veut bien discuter… Après tout c'est pas souvent qu'on voit d'autres objets qui parlent…  
-J'imagine.  
-Il fait froid, éteint le ventilateur par contre s'il te plait.  
-Oui…

Et le chien/peluche éteignit le ventilateur. Mais ce dernier continua de tourner, sous un regard remplie d'incompréhension, lancé par toutes les personnes de la pièce.

-Creepy…  
-Oui… O.O  
-Maintenant je comprends pourquoi les gardiens de nuit ont souvent plus de batterie…

Et ils continuèrent à discuter le reste de la nuit. Le lendemain, Antoine fut payé et on lui demanda si il voudrait recommencer une nouvelle semaine.  
« J'y réfléchirais » fut son unique réponse avant de partir avec son chien, sans se retourner.

* * *

Voilà !  
Pensez à la petite review !  
ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir ^w^  
A bientôt sur une nouvelle fic !  
Elnia.


End file.
